herofandomcom-20200223-history
Alice (Monster Girl Quest)
Alipheese Fateburn XVI (Sixteenth), commonly known as “'Alice'”, is the heroine of the game Monster Girl Quest. Despite her young age, Alice is both the 16th Monster Lord and the last daughter of the Fateburn family after her mother, Alipheese XV (Fifteenth), was killed. Alice is a unique form of Echidna, which is a more advanced species of lamia. However, the family of Monster Lords possesses several unique traits; most notably the flowers on her hair which are both independent organisms and an extension of her hair. She wields magic ability far more potent than any other mortal monster as well as great physical strength. Alice may manipulate her lower body in a variety of abnormal and often unsightly ways, often revealing tentacles, an ability likely exclusive to Monster Lords. As the Monster Lord, Alice possesses extreme physical strength as well as dangerous magic, namely Omega Blaze, Frost Ozma, and Monster Lord’s Cruelty. In addition, she is capable of inflicting numerous status ailments through her eyes, to which Luka calls her a “walking altered status machine”. Her sexual skill is also proven to be top-notch, using every part of her body to rape a man and bring him to ecstasy within a matter of seconds. Alice becomes the traveling companion of the protagonist Luka and accompanies him on his journey to create a world where humans and monsters can coexist. Alice is first encountered on Ilias’s birthday when Luka finds her lying unconscious in a crater. Prior to this, Ilias’s message to Luka is interrupted as she neglects attending Luka’s baptism. Alice, while inside Luka's house, says “I owed her for giving me so many wounds… Goddess that Created the World… how stupid.”, which indicates that Ilias attacked her, of which Luka is completely oblivious. Additionally, Alice mentions that she was just leaving Hellgondo in order to start her adventure as a traveling gourmet, and Ilias most likely attacked her in order to bring her and Luka together as a part of the goddess’s master plan. This, along with the goddess despising monsters, may explain Alice’s hatred towards Ilias. Alice follows Luka on both a gourmet and sightseeing tour of the world, as well as finding the cause behind the Slaughter of Remina. Being a snake monster, she is prone to gluttony as thoughts of food often dominate her free thinking. She often berates Luka for his ignorance and lack of ability. Although she has claimed several times that she will not aid Luka in his battles against monsters (refusing to lay a hand on her “cute subordinates”), she provides him with both combat and endurance training that exponentially increases his power. On rare occasions, she intervenes with a fight, providing Luka with the advantage needed to be victorious. By the end of Chapter 2, she is Luka’s partner in battle, closest friend, and lover. Behind Alice’s strong minded exterior is a traumatized individual who wishes to fix the mistake that she made when she was a child and bring peace to both monsters and humans. Trivia *Alice is the only monster who uses normal attacks, that is, the phrase “Alipheese attacks” appears without a skill header, in battle. *To Luka, “Alice” does not fit her – he thinks it is far too innocent a name for someone like her. *Luka considers Alice to be physically beautiful. *Alice is a classic example of tsundere. Her reactions toward Luka span from being totally ignorant of his fate (especially during the first chapter of the storyline) to saying aloud that Luka’s near-death experience with the Dragon Girl “shortened her life”. In addition to this, her sexual moments with Luka grow increasingly intimate as the story progresses, indicating a softening of her stance against Luka. *Alice seems to have fallen in love with Luka by the end of Chapter 2. This is supported by the Succubus Witch’s prediction, warning Luka that loving a high-level monster would often result in a painful love, as once they mate with their loved ones, they will forever keep him with insatisfied lust. This is also evident with the rape scenes, especially when Alice plucks both of their virginities and after she seals themselves in her throne room. She even exhibits jealousy at the Succubus Village and even berates Luka for receiving a blowjob from Sara. *Alice has inculcated a hatred towards kitsune – this was apparently a result of her being bullied by them when she was young. Tamamo claims that this was part of her plan in educating Alice so that she did not grow up to hate humans. In the Haunted Manor, Alice desperately asks for help from “an evil god, Founding Monster Lord, I don’t care!” to help her escape from the ghosts, stating that she will “stop bullying kitsune” in return for salvation from the ghosts. Despite this, however, she still bullies kitsune, evident in their adventure to the Fox Shrine in Yamatai Village where she pulls on Tamamo’s tails and steals a Kitsune’s tofu. *Alice has an odd fear of ghosts (which she verbally denies), despite being an all-powerful being. This is evident when she makes obvious frightened reactions when the word “ghost” is mentioned. She also stays very close to Luka after he suggests that the Treasure Cave may be haunted by them. Additionally, she faints after the ghosts in the Haunted Mansion appear prior to Chrome’s defeat, and later urges him to leave the ghost-invaded San Ilia with blank eyes. She also acts frightened when she discovers Selene’s ghost. *Despite showing high levels of sexual skill, she only uses three sexual attacks in her battle. Likewise, despite being capable of inflicting all kinds of status ailments with her eyes, the only status effect she inflicts with them in the battle is Temptation. **She is a virgin up until her final canonical rape scene of Chapter 2, where she transforms into her human form and is vaginally penetrated by Luka. *Despite being a virgin until recently, Alice has demonstrated full mastery of numerous vaginal techniques if Luka loses to her in the final battle. Whether this is because she is a monster girl or is a requirement as a Monster Lord is unknown. *Alice was named Alicefeeze for her English name by Torotoro, but was renamed to Alipheese by Rogue. *Alice happens to have a verbal tic: “Hora, hora hora!” (mostly during the sex scenes with Luka, though). “Hora” seems to be a word in the Japanese slang Jisho which is a cutesy way of saying “look” or “hey”. This same verbal tic is shared by the Four Heavenly Knights, most notably Tamamo and Granberia. *Alice has stated that the lamias in her clan have two requirements for them to marry a man: **First: The man has to be stronger than the lamia, they must prove their strength by overcoming her. **Second: The man in question must wish to be married to the lamia, a man who is wavering or does not wish to share his life with the lamia is unfit for her. ***These two requirments could possibly lead to a love story between Luca and Alice in Chapter 3. ****An interesting point to keep in mind: in Chapter 1, she mentioned that her family tends to eat their mates. Though, that could only be for random adventurers who fail in battle. However, it would explain rule two... *Alice is referenced in Corruption of Champions: sometimes while wandering the desert, the player will come across a naga with “blue skin” and “a flower in her hair”. She is found cooking a potato over a burning library, shouting “Hora hora!”. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Female Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Animals Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Mature Category:Magic Category:Brutes Category:Elementals Category:In Love Category:Monster Slayers Category:Knights Category:Medieval Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed